


The Switch

by TeamAvengers (orphan_account)



Series: Radioactive 'Verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Hulk Out, Multi, Of All People, Power Switch, Seriously Lauren?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeamAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Lauren accidentally switches everybody's powers and have to deal with a angry Hulk. And how will they deal with this new problem?</p><p>Part of the Radioactive 'Verse you could read the profiles rather than the whole "Radioactive" story.</p><p>Act as if Chapter 10 and forward in "Radioactive" never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

Lauren was in her room working on a new spell when she started to cough. Which really was not that bad because she would have cough attacks everyday. But this time she was saying a spell before she messed up. The words in the book glowed bright white then went back to normal. 

"Crap what did I mess up now" she croaked after she caught her breath. She waved her hand to create a cup of water but nothing happened. 

She waved her hand again. 

And again. 

Once more. 

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME" she screamed. She jumped off the bed and ran in the hall. "LOKI LOKI" she yelled waiting for him to poof up, but he didn't. 

••••••••••••••••••••

In the main room. 

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME"

Everybody in the room jumped from the scream. Natasha dropped her mug and when Clint jumped to catch it he missed. Everybody that was in the room gaped. 

"LOKI LOKI" Lauren screamed and he waved his hands to disappear, but stayed in the room. Then Lauren ran in the room crying shaking her hands. 

"Lauren" Kadi asked when Lauren ran to her and hugged her. 

"My magic is gone" she sobbed. Kadi just stared at her when Julie swung into the room. 

"Sup" Julie said hanging from the ceiling. From a web. 

Lauren looked up when Kadi stopped staring at her. "Oh my God I used that spell" she said laughing. "I didn't lose my magic" she said stepping away from Kadi patting her head. "Sorry, false alarm" Lauren added sitting down on the couch. 

"Why. Is. She. On. The. Ceiling." Kadi asked. 

"I might have accidentally switched our abilities" Lauren said nervously and waved her hands "Crap" she said looking around. 

"Everybody" Natasha and Clint said at the same time. 

"Yup" she said cheerfully

"Well well well. The tables have turned" Tony said from behind the bar. "After seeing Natasha drop a mug you can tell something is off" he said smirking. "What do I got" he asked quickly. 

"I don't know but-HEADS UP" Natasha yelled throwing the now empty mug. He threw up his hands and the mug disappeared in a flash of bright green. Tony looked at his hands and smiled. 

"I'm Loki" he yelled waving his hands. 

"No that's my shade of green" Lauren said rolling her eyes. 

"Ok wait." Loki asked grabbing a piece of paper. "Julie is Peter. Tony is Lauren" Loki explained. 

"What do I got" Clint said jumping up and down. He looked at his hands and snapped them. A flame popped up then disappeared when he snapped them again. 

"So he has Ryan's" Loki said scribbling it down. 

"FLAME ON" Clint yelled and his hand was on fire. "BOOYA" he exclaimed putting the fire out. "Check it out Ryan" he said looking to his side where Ryan is. 

"I'm not Ryan" Ryan said in Natasha's voice. Then Ryan turned into Natasha. "I'm Natasha" she said with a smirk. 

"She has Julie's" Loki said writing it down. 

"JARVIS tell everybody to come to the living room" Tony said drinking his scotch. 

••••••••••••••••••••

Everybody in the room were looking around trying to believe what they were told. Everybody abilities were switched. 

"So this is the list. I have Lauren's, Natasha has Julie's, Clint has Ryan's, and Julie has Peter's." Tony said standing on the bar. "Now we are going to see who has Thor's, his hammer is on the deck" Tony added and they walked outside. 

Bruce went first. Then Peter. Then Steve. Then Lauren. 

"Oh ya" Lauren said waving the hammer. "How down to the goddess of Thunder peasants" she yelled spinning it. 

"Figured that out" Loki said writing it down. 

After that everything passed in a blur. 

Madison sneezed and green sparks went flying everywhere, setting Thor's hair on fire. 

Bruce was wearing the suits bracelets and didn't notice until Steve pointed it out. 

Ryan doing a back flip and landed behind the couch, on his feet when Thor ran by him. 

Thor running away at sonic speed around everybody trying to put the fire in his "luscious mane" out. Only making it worse. 

Steve pausing Thor when he yelled "STOP" to be able to throw water on him. 

The others took more work to figure out. 

They had to go to the archery range to figure out who had Clint's accuracy. Peter ended up making the bullseye with his eyes closed. 

And they had to go to the gym to be able to see who could lift as much weight as Steve, because anybody could throw the shield. Kadi ended up lifting 300. 

Loki's was obvious. Well, after they found him. Some time after the weight lifting he went invisible and for ten minutes they tried to find him. Natasha found him from reading his thoughts. 

"Ok so this is it" Steve yelled standing on the bar. "Julie has Peter's. Peter has Clint's. Clint has Ryan's, Ryan has Natasha's, Natasha has Julie's. Madison has Loki's, Loki has Madison's. Bruce has Tony's. Tony has Lauren's. Lauren has Thor's, Thor has Kadi's, Kadi has Steve's, Steve has Alex's, Alex has, where is Alex" Steve asked confused. 

Bruce went pale. "Steve, nobody has had my ability" he stated nervous. Everybody in the room went white. 

"Of all people" Lauren, Kadi, and Julie all said at the same time. 

••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey Alex" Julie said tapping on the door. 

"How ya feeling" Lauren asked inching towards her bed. 

"Do you need anything" Kadi added. 

"Go away"she growled. Like legit growled. 

"Oh sh-" Lauren started to say when she saw Alex's eyes but was cut off by Julie screaming "RUN". Kadi sprinted out of the room clutching the shield while Julie swung our of the room. 

"WAIT FOR MEEEE" Lauren screamed and ran out of the room. 

••••••••••••••••••••

"So how did it go" Tony asked when the girls got back to the room. 

A roar sounded with the building shaking slightly. 

"Thor where is your hammer" Lauren shrieked when she made it back to the room last. 

"Just call it by putting your hand out" he said like if Lauren's asked what color the sky is. 

Julie and Kadi stares at her with their mouths open.

"You" Julie started

"Forgot" Kadi finished

"Shut up" Lauren said stamping her foot and held her hand out. The hammer flew to her hand and in a flash of light she was wearing something similar to Sif's armor. 

Bruce called the suit and had it all pieced up in 5 seconds. Tony waved his hand and was in Lauren's suit. 

"Crap" he muttered and made some armor. Peter put on Clint's suit. Thor and Loki had to grab some spare armor from their floors. The others wore their regular outfits. But Julie. She refused to wear her regular suit and instead wore Peter's. 

Everybody got in position when Alex crashes through the wall.


End file.
